


Party Monster

by Smut-can-666 (phan_trash_1)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_trash_1/pseuds/Smut-can-666
Summary: (Based off song by The Weeknd)Phil usually doesn't go to big parties nowadays. Especially the ones where people get drunk and high; that's just not him anymore. But one day, his friends drag him to the biggest party he's been to in a while. At a strip club. He doesn't think he'll like it, until he meets a male stripper named Dan. They hit it off immediately and soon Phil starts to change his mind about these "big parties."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if everyone could listen to the song Party Monster by The Weeknd while reading this story, I would appreciate it, and you will too! It makes much more sense when you listen to the song on repeat while reading. Thanks and enjoy!

I climb into the cab with PJ and Louise. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask tentatively. "You both know I've never liked parties like this."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Louise says to reassure me. PJ nods and then focuses on the window. "You'll be fine," he murmurs, "Louise is going, but she has a kid, for God's sake. If she can go, you can go."

I nod quietly and then look out of the window. I hope nothing bad happens. It was true what Peej said; I didn't have a kid, or a significant other for God's sake. I should want this party. But I've given up parties like this. I'm better now.

I used to live for these parties. But now, I've realized my true priorities. My partying days were in university; those days aren't now. But I don't object and continue to stare out of the window.

Soon, I see the colorful lights through the small window and I hear the music pouring from the door. When we get out of the cab, we smell something in the air. Weed, hookah. Ugh. I'm not exactly ready for headaches at this time of night.

We walk in and my ears are blasted with music. And not the music I usually listen to nowadays. I sigh and follow Louise and PJ to the bar. Why am I even here?


End file.
